A Complicated Love
by Sunr1se
Summary: AU. Sometimes, one wonders, how far will someone go for love. After all, doing everything for the sake of a love one brings more trouble than can be handled. Don't you agree...? RussiaxFem!Japan. First time writing for this pairing. Multiple pairings. And summary is lousy due to the fact I can't write them. XD
1. At Time's Limit

I ran as fast as I could through the emptying streets. I am not sure if those two are following me, but I cannot turn around to check, for I mustn't waste time. I have to get to you, for I do not know if you have reached your destination already. But once you set your mind on something you usually stick to it. So I'm afraid you are there already.

I don't care if the streetlights are red, I run right across without bothering to check if any cars are coming. I hear the screeches of brakes, signifying that I ran in the path of a car that managed to brake on time, I didn't even turn to check how much of a narrow miss that was, all I know is that I reached the next block and I must now run through the staring pedestrians.

I was starting to run out of breath but I had to continue running. I couldn't stop, there was too much things on the line; the fate of your family, the family business, the lives of all the people that surrounded both of us, and our own future together.

I was forced to come to a halt when a familiar looking black van suddenly parked in front of me. The black tinted window was rolled down to reveal the face of someone who I couldn't decide if they were an enemy or an ally.

"Get in," the person said as the sliding door of the van slid open. I just narrowed my eyes, not trusting the person at all.

"Get in, unless you are planning to take an extra sixty minutes to reach your destination." This time the person that spoke was the driver, whom I had barely noticed. I shouldn't have been surprised to see him there, considering who was in the passenger's seat. I quickly hoped in and I barely closed the door before the car took off.

"Do you even know where I am heading?" I asked the driver, ignoring completely the person in the passenger's seat.

"Of course, I do. I have known both of you for a long time, so I have a pretty good idea where he could have gone off to."

"Can you please hurry?"

"Will do." He said, smiling at me through the rearview mirror. Then the car quickly accelerated. I could tell the passenger was trying to engage me in some sort of conversation but I simply ignored her. Orders or not, there was no denying that she had caused a lot of misery and death to _his_ family on the orders of 'My Lady'.

I ignored her and glanced out the tinted window. The sky was darkening as the sun made its way to the other side of the world. The window was changing the hue of the colors of the world around us. Everything appeared to be either faded or darker than it really was. It looked like night already, even though the sun was still setting.

I fidgeted, impatiently, in the back as I heard the two of them talking. Then the car accelerated even faster. When I stole a quick glance at the speedometer it said we were almost going at almost 190km/h. I shot her a glance knowing that this was her doing. The car was quickly running out of gas, but there was no time to stop and get more. Not that it matter, we were going to reach our destination… even if the car _did_ run out of gas.

So I wasn't very surprised when the light next to the E began to blink, indicating that the tank was empty, and the car continued going. I shot her another look before impatiently looking out the window. It was dark already and I was becoming more scared and nervous as time went by. It took me a while to realize that I recognized my surroundings. We were approaching the place where he was at.

Then the car swerved and almost knocked me out of my seat since I hadn't put my seatbelt on. Then the car screeched to a halt and I almost slammed into the passenger's seat.

"Are you alright?" she asked me as I managed to get my balance again. Ignoring her I unlocked the sliding door, swung it open, and leaped out. I didn't even wait for those two to get out of the car. They can catch up later; I _had_ to get to him.

I ignored their shouts telling me to wait for them. But I couldn't wait. I had to get to him before we generate more attention than we had already. If it hadn't been for her, as much as I hate to admit it, we would have caught the police's attention already. And that would have generated a larger problem than the one we already have.

Thankfully, he parked close to the steps leading to my destination. I ran up them thankful that there appeared to be no people around. There weren't many of them so I ran as fast as I could to the next set of stairs. The sound of my shoes striking the rock path echoed a little as I heard the running footsteps of my two companions. The park looked deserted as I neared the stairs. Something told me that the fact that at this time there was no one around was somehow related to _her_.

As I finished climbing the last set of stairs I almost stopped in my tracks. The fountain looked the same as the last time that I had seen it. The fountain lay at the center of two rings, with one of them a foot lower than the other. My breath almost caught in my throat as I spotted him, just standing there looking into the fountain's waters, oblivious to his surroundings.

Then I spotted 'My Lady' and my heart almost stopped. She had her bodyguards with her, at least those that were still alive. Without thinking about it I reached down and pulled out the item that I had strapped to my leg. Then I moved towards them. At the same time he turned around and confronted her. I could hear her laughing as she pulled out her gun and pointed it at him.

_No! I can't let this happen!_

"IVAN!"

_Bam_

**Author's Note:**

This is the first time I am including totally new pairings into my stories! Yay! This is also the first time I am not doing an AsaKiku fanfic. Also the first time I write a fanfic for a heterosexual couple. I decided it was time to test other waters. So I am hoping you guys enjoy this story! And don't forget to review!


	2. The Beginning of the Fairy Tale

(Fem! Japan POV)

"Hurry up! We need to get everything ready for the guests tonight!"

"I seriously don't like these grand events."

"Why? Oh, because you don't get to take your siestas!"

"What? That's not the reason why!"

"I think that's the only reason why. Don't you agree Sakura?" I glanced over to where Antonio and Bella were. I had been assigned to help with the finishing touches to the grand dinner that Vladimir-sama was hosting in honor of his soon to be second wife. Or to be more exact all of the servants were assigned to get the mansion ready for all of the guests that were going to attend.

I just smiled and nodded. Antonio pretended to look offended as Bella gave me a grin and then continued setting the dining table. Antonio sighed and he went back to helping her. We had an hour or so before the guests started to arrive. This was probably the reason why Antonio was starting to complain. Everyone was usually in a huge rush and there was more activity than usual.

"Alright! Is everyone done around here?" I looked up and noticed that Maria had walked in. She just stood there, her red eyes looking around as she examined our work. I noticed that Bella and Antonio had finished setting the table. "Awesome! Looks like everything is ready."

"Twee!" I smiled as I looked at the yellow bird that was seated atop her long silvery hair. I still don't know how Maria is able to make those small outfits for her bird. Today he was wearing a small tux and a small bowtie. Maria was wearing, for once, the same outfit as the rest of the maids.

"Maria!" Bella exclaimed as soon as she noticed what she was wearing. "You _finally_ decide to wear the proper uniform!"

"So? At least it's only for today." Maria said with a smirk as she tugged at the sleeves. "I still can't understand why you lot still prefer to wear these things." Maria's attention was momentarily diverted as Lily came in and began speaking with her. There isn't much difference in the outfit Maria wears and the one we wear. In my opinion hers is more exposing and I am still wondering how she got away with wearing a different one than the rest of us.

"Listen up people!" Maria said as she turned her attention back to us. "The guests will be arriving soon. Some of you go and see if Françoise and Chun-Yan need any help in the kitchen. The rest of you make sure everything runs smoothly and that everyone is where they are supposed to be. Sakura! Go get Miss Natasha and Master Ivan and tell them that Miss Katyusha has arrived."

I nodded and I climbed up the staircase to the second floor. I made my way to Natasha's room and politely knocked before entering.

"Oh, Sakura!" Natasha said as she turned to look at me. "How do I look?" she asked as she twirled around in the pink dress that she was wearing.

_You look lovely Miss Natasha!_ I told her as I moved my hands and arms.

"Thanks Sakura!" she said smiling. "Is everything almost ready?"

_Yes._

"That's good," she said as she quickly checked herself in the mirror once more. "Has anyone arrived yet?"

_Miss Katyusha has just arrived._

"She has? Is Ivan ready?" Natasha asked as we stepped out into the hallway.

_I am not sure._

"Oh, Natasha. I was just about to get you." We both turned to see Ivan walking over. I gave him a quick bow as Natasha greeted him by hugging him around the arm.

"Big brother! You have finally come to get me!" I smiled as Ivan gave Natasha a strange look as she continued to cling on to his arm.

"Oh, Sakura, has anyone arrived yet?"

_Yes. Miss Katyusha arrived a while ago._

"Well, let's not keep her waiting. Let's go Natasha." Ivan said as he led Natasha downstairs. I followed them down the stairs and I smiled as they reunited with their older sister, Katyusha. She has been living out of the mansion for the past two years. She has been doing well, and I could tell she was very happy of reuniting with her younger siblings. She does visit them from time to time but Antonio told me that she has been quite busy lately.

"Positions everyone!" Maria's voice interrupted my thought processes as I glanced in her direction. "The guests are arriving." I immediately headed towards the living room in order to ensure that everything was finished, before I headed to help the others in accommodating the guests.

"Ah, Sakura!" I turned to see one of the master's friends and business partner walk over. "You have definitely grown into a lovely young lady! Antonio must be proud to have raised you as his daughter."

_It's nice to see you, Sadik-san._ For all I know the only one who knows what his face is like behind the mask he wears is the Master.

"Oh, Antonio. It's nice to see you again as well." I jumped a little as I barely noticed my guardian standing next to me.

_Weird._ I thought as I stared at him. _Isn't he supposed to be helping Bella?_

"It's a pleasure to see you again Sadik, but I'm not so sure about you Yong Soo." I almost jumped again as I spotted another of Master's friends and business partners, who in my opinion had appeared out of nowhere.

_Oh, that's why he came over here…_

"It's nice to see you as well, Antonio." Yong Soo said as he smiled at him. "And you too, Sakura, you look lovelier than ever." I just stood there unsure how to take the compliment. Yong Soo and Sadik then headed to where Natasha, Katyusha, and Ivan were. Antonio watched them leave, and I waved my hand in front of his face to get his attention.

_You don't trust him do you?_

"You know I don't."

_He is engaged you know._

"Engaged or not I don't trust him. I wish the Master would allow the wedding already."

_I know. But they all agreed with Miss Anya's wishes. That's the only reason they are going to wait._

We watched as the guests gathered at a small distance from the stairs. Both Antonio and I joined the rest of the servants as the Master appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Good evening to you all, and thank you for coming." The Master said as he descended the flight of stairs.

"It is a pleasure to be here Vladimir." Sadik said as he and the Master shook hands.

"But next time send the invitations a bit earlier." Yong Soo said as he also greeted the Master.

"That I will," the Master said as turned to the rest of his guests. "Ladies and gentlemen, I wish to present to you my future wife; Natalya." Everyone's eyes went back to the top of the stairs as a woman appeared. She has long beautiful straight platinum blond hair and blue eyes and she was wearing a beautiful long purple strapless dress with a belt made out of gray glitter. She made her way down the stairs and took the Master's outstretched hand. Almost immediately she was greeted by the rest of the guests.

"So that's his new wife." Bella murmured to no one in particular.

"I heard that she was a rich lady from Belarus." Antonio said.

"That and the fact that we are going to get new companions either tomorrow or in a couple of days." Maria said as she turned to the rest of us. All she got in return was a bunch of dumbfounded faces. "Don't tell me none of you thought about that? Awesome! Shows my superiority to the rest of you!"

"Twee!"

"…"

"They are all heading to the dining room. Let's go!" Maria said as we followed her to the kitchen in order to start serving everybody.

**Author's Note:**

Yay! I finally updated!

This chapter takes place at the beginning (hence the title). Also Sakura is mute so she uses sign language to communicate. Antonio is her legal guardian (which will be explained later)

**Sakura -** Fem!Japan (approximately 17 yrs old)

**Bella -** Belgium (30 yrs old)

**Antonio -** Spain (30 yrs old)

**Maria - **Fem!Prussia (24 yrs old)

**Natasha -** 2P!Belarus (17 yrs old)

**Ivan - **Russia (19 yrs old)

**Katyusha -** Ukraine (21 yrs old)

**Sadik -** Turkey (26 yrs old)

**Im Yong Soo -** South Korea (24 yrs old)

**Vladimir -** 2P!Russia (40 yrs old)

**Anya -** Fem!Russia (died at the age of 33)

**Natalya -** Belarus (36 yrs old)

**Françoise**** -** Fem!France (25 yrs old)

**Chun-Yan -** Fem!China (33 yrs old)


End file.
